The specific aims of this continuation project are to: 1) build and operate a full-scale flux pump; 2) couple it to the HTS insert (Insert 1) of the Phase 1 LTS/HTS NMR magnet; 3) operate the Phase 1 magnet effectively in persistent mode; and 4) demonstrate the utility of a flux pump for a high-field NMR magnet comprised of an LTS magnet and HTS insert, the magnet configuration considered essential for 1 GHz and above high-resolution NMR magnets. This continuation project applies a flux pump technology developed in the "Superconductor Flux Pump for High-Resolution NMR Magnets" project, ongoing now and scheduled to end in 5/02,to an LTS/HTS NMR magnet being completed at FBML. The significance of this continuation project is three fold, all important for the advancement of high-resolution NMR magnets in the frequency range 1 GHz and beyond, which by necessity must be comprised of both low- and high-superconducting (LTS/HTS) magnets. 1) Operation, for the first time, of a practical flux pump that is coupled to a real working high-resolution LTS/HTS NMR magnet operating at 4.2K. 2) Achievement, also for the first time, of acceptable effective frequency fluctuations in an LTS/HTS NMR magnet. Because techniques to superconductively splice DP coils in Insert 1 are yet to be developed, an expected frequency fluctuation of this particular Phase 1 NMR magnet coupled to a flux pump is in the range 0.1-1ppm. 3) Demonstration, also for the first time, of flux pump's practical utility for high-resolution LTS/HTS NMR magnets.